battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shy Boy (Red/Floating)
Shy Boy (赤羅我王 akarawaga ou Light Red King) is a Red/Floating enemy appearing in the Challenge Battle, Into the Future and Legend Stages. Enemy The Red version of The Face. Unlike The Face, he has extremely fast attacks, short range and high speed. Shy Boy has 35,000 health at 100% strength magnification and even more when buffed, making him a very annoying enemy in mid-game, so try exploiting his dual-trait weaknesses. When defeated, he drops a good amount of cash. He can be countered relatively easily with anti-Red or anti-Floating attackers that are well rounded in health and attack power. Examples are Island, Crazed Whale and Cameraman Cat. When choosing a status effect to inflict on Shy Boy, Slow is an excellent choice because Shy Boy's greatest asset is his high movement speed. While Sanzo and Can Can Cat will get the job done, Enchantress Cat will inflict the Slow effect more safely due to better range, and is the best unit to inflict the Slow effect with in this case. Butterfly Cat will make this enemy much easier as it does massive damage to floating, just beware of the unit having single target. Dictionary Appears Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 5-5: Twin Peaks (400% strength magnification) * Stage 6-3: Wanted Night (100% and 400% strength magnification) * Stage 9-2: Fluffy Dark Weapon (1200% strength magnification) * Stage 10-5: Volcanic Defender (100% strength magnification) * Stage 14-5: Crunchy Pillar (1200% strength magnification) * Stage 15-3: Road of Eros (1000% strength magnification) * Stage 16-3: Bikini Territory (800% strength magnification) * Stage 18-2: Prison Sentence (1800% strength magnification) * Stage 20-1: Gandara's Rest (1000% strength magnification) * Stage 21-3: Red Alert (1200% strength magnification) * Stage 22-4: Torture Room (400% strength magnification) * Stage 22-6: Satan's Bedroom (1400% strength magnification) * Stage 23-6: Saint Red Fox (800% strength magnification) * Stage 25-5: Sniper Jungle (800% strength magnification) * Stage 28-2: Knights of the Round (1200% strength magnification) * Stage 29-1: Renewed Conflict (1600% strength magnification) * Stage 48-7: Twilight Zephyr (1200% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 6-1: Deadly Weapons (2000% strength magnification) * Stage 11-4: Sage of the Peak (800% strength magnification) * Stage 13-5: Quay of Camels (2000% strength magnification) * Stage 15-4: Cracked Column (2000% strength magnification) * Stage 19-4: Nighttime Lure (1600% strength magnification) Other Stages * Koi Awakens!: Carp A Diem (Expert) (600% strength magnification) * The Crazed Axe: Berserk (Insane) (900% strength magnification) * Axe Maniac: Unjust War (Deadly) (1800% strength magnification) * The Crazed Bird: Flappy Cat (Insane) (100% strength magnification) * Crimson Catastrophe: Attack on R-Cyclone (Expert) (300% strength magnification) * Crimson Vengeance: Wrath of R-Cyclone (Insane) (300% strength magnification) * Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 8 (200% strength magnification) * Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 19 (1400% strength magnification) * Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 21 (1800% strength magnification) * Growing Strange: Color of Blood (Merciless) (1800% strength magnification) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia * Sometimes when Shy Boy is in attack range and a boss makes a shockwave, he moves so fast that he can end up passing under most of your shorter-range cats. This is because cats sent flying back from a boss shockwave travel backwards at 30 movement speed, and Shy Boy has >30 movement speed. * Inside the game files, Shy Boy is entry #19 while The Face is entry #20. This implies that Shy Boy was originally going to appear before The Face. Gallery shy boy en.jpg shy boy jp.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/019.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Assassin Bear | The Face >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Red Enemies Category:Floating Enemies Category:Stories of Legend Enemies